Kuusi hiuslenkkiä
by Jadeile
Summary: Temari ja Tenten ovat parhaat ystävät. Tenten ei kuitenkaan pääse kuukauteen käymään Sunassa, eikä Temari Kohohassa. Pitkä eroaika saa Temarin miettimään... Tenten/Temari twoshot.
1. Temarin pov

**Varoitukset: **Sisältää shoujo-aita, Tenten/Temari.

**Disclaimer:** En omista Narutoa, Kishimoto-sensein omistusta se on.

* * *

Oli kulunut jo kaksi ja puoli vuotta siitä, kun Naruto oli takonut järkeä Gaaran päähän. Ja vähän yli kaksi vuotta siitä, kun kyseinen punapää oli hyväksynyt Rock Leen ystäväkseen. Konohan Kaunis Vihreä Peto puolestaan oli kunnolla esitellyt Temarin ja Tentenin toisilleen noin puolitoista vuotta sitten.

Temari ei tiennyt, miten ikinä pystyisi tarpeeksi kiittämään Leetä siitä, nimittäin Tentenistä oli nopeasti sukeutunut Temarin paras ystävä. Ja tunne oli molemminpuolinen. He olivat Leelle velassa niin paljon, sillä ilman häntä he tuskin olisivat koskaan puhuneetkaan toisilleen.

Nyt Temari kuitenkin istui vuoteellaan ja tuijotteli huoneensa seinää. Hän oli syvästi mietteissään ja ketähän muuta hän miettisikään kuin erästä nutturapäistä tyttöä?

"_Temari", kuului Gaaran ääni vessan oven ulkopuolelta. Pikkuveli ei koskaan osannut valita järkevää ajoitusta asioilleen. _

"_Odota, tulen ihan kohta", Temari vastasi ja sitoi kolmannen hiuslenkin hiuksiinsa. Vielä yksi ja hänen päässään oli taas tuttu neljän saparon kampaus. Hän vilkaisi itseään vielä kerran peilistä ja astui sitten ulos vessasta, lähes törmäten oven takana seisovaan Gaaraan. Onneksi ovi sentään avautui sisäänpäin. _

"_Gaara! Montako kertaa olen kieltänyt seisomasta suoraan oviaukolla?" Temari kysyi toivuttuaan hetkellisestä järkytyksestä. Gaara näytti mietteliäältä._

"_43 kertaa", hän lopulta totesi nyökäten. Temari ei jaksanut edes hämmästyä siitä, että hänen kaiken kirjaimellisesti ottava pikkuveljensä oli tosiaan pitänyt tarkkaa lukua. _

"… _niin mitä asiaa sinulla on?" Temari kysyi sivuuttaen aiemman aiheen. _

"_Lee tulee huomenna", Gaara kertoi monotonisella äänellään, ikään kuin asia ei voisi häntä vähempää kiinnostaa. Kaikki Sunagakuressa kuitenkin tiesivät, että jumppapukuisen ninjan kyläilyt olivat Kazekagen nykyisen elämän kohokohtia. _

"_Ai?" Temari ei kuitenkaan juuri nyt piitannut siitä. Hän nimittäin tiesi, että jos Gaara tuli kertomaan hänelle Leen tulosta, niin se tarkoitti vain yhtä asiaa: Tenten tulisi myös. Gaara ei vain jostain syystä koskaan sanonut sitä suoraan…_

Temari hymyili itsekseen. Tenten. Hän ei ollut kokonaiseen kuukauteen nähnyt tätä, koska molemmat olivat olleet kiireisiä. Jos Temarilla ei ollut kiireitä hoidellessa jouninin tehtäviään, niin sitten Tenten oli jossain ryhmänsä kanssa liikkeellä.

Temari paloi halusta nähdä Tentenin, hänellä oli tälle nimittäin erittäin tärkeää asiaa. Hän tahtoi kertoa tälle, että tahtoi olla tämän kanssa enemmän kuin ystävä, mikäli se mitenkään olisi mahdollista. Ja vaikkei olisikaan, niin ainakin Temari silti tunsi tätä kohtaa paljon enemmän, eikä sitä asiaa voinut muuttaa.

Temari oli kuluneen kuukauden aikana huomannut tämän asian. Kun Tenteniä ei ollut näkynyt, hän oli alkanut ajatella tätä kokoajan enemmän ja enemmän. Hän oli tarkasti pohtinut kaikkea, mitä he olivat tehneet yhdessä. Hän oli huomannut, että kaikki ei ollutkaan sitä, miltä se päältäpäin näytti. Kuten hän itse ei ollut sitä, miltä näytti. Kukaan ei voisi häntä katsomalla arvata, että hän oli kiinnostunut tytöistä.

Tentenillä ei luultavasti ollut aavistustakaan asiasta. Hän ei ainakaan ollut sanonut mitään, vaikka Temari oli tuijottanut häntä huomattavasti tiiviimmin ja tarkemmin kuin mitä edes ninjojen mittapuulla tarkkaillaan sulavasti liikkuvia toisia ninjoja. Niin, Temari oli aina kiinnittänyt toisten notkeuteen ja sulavuuteen paljon huomiota, jotta tietäisi mihin nämä kykenivät. Tentenin kanssa hän oli ottanut harjoitusmatseja niin monesti, että hänellä ei pitkiin aikoihin olisi ollut syytä tuijottaa niin tarkasti kuin mitä hän teki joka ikinen kerta. Joka kerta hän katsoi silmät kiiluen kuinka Tenten taivutti selkäänsä väistäessään kunain, kuinka tämän käsi teki loisteliaan kaaren tämän heittäessä shurikenin, kuinka sulavasti tämä pyörähti varpaidensa varassa ympäri vetäessään käärönsä auki, kuinka… ja lista jatkuu.

Tavallisesti treenatessaan jonkun kanssa Temari ei tuijottanut vastustajansa vartalon kurveja, saati sitten tahallaan hyppyyttänyt tätä mahdollisimman paljon, jotta saisi tämän erilaisiin asentoihin, joita ihailla. Tavallisesti hän ei juoksuttanut vastustajaansa, jotta saisi tämän hikoilemaan, jolloin paita liimautuisi vartaloon kiinni. Hän ei yrittänyt tahallaan koskettaa vastustajaansa muuta kuin hyökkäysmielessä.

Parhaat osat tulivat kuitenkin treenien jälkeen. He kävisivät pesulla, jolloin Tenten avaisi nutturansa ja päästäisi pitkät tummanruskeat hiuksensa valumaan valtoimenaan selkäänsä pitkin. Hänen hiuksensa olivat hieman kiharat nutturalla pitämisen vuoksi, mutta suihkussa käynnin jälkeen ne roikkuisivat suorina ja valuttaisivat vettä alas Tentenin hyvin muodostuneille jaloille. Sitten tämä antaisi Temarin kuivata hänen hiuksensa hiustenkuivaajalla, siitä osasta kyseinen blondi piti eniten.

Temarin poskille nousi pieni puna hänen edes ajatellessa noita asioita. Kyllä, hän oli ihan varma, että oli sitten lesbo. Viimeistään asian varmisti se, että halatessaan Tenteniä tämän lähtiessä, hän nuuhkisi tarkasti tämän tuoksua, pitelisi tätä mahdollisimman lähellä mahdollisimman kauan, nauttisi tämän ruumiinlämmöstä ja tuntemuksesta, kun hän painautui tämän vartaloa vasten. Hän ei muuta tahtoisikaan kuin päästää kätensä vaeltelemaan Tentenin vartalolla, koskettaa tätä niin, että kummallekaan ei jäisi epäselväksi, mitä hän tuntee. Sitten hän voisi suudella Tenteniä, kokeilla kuinka pehmeät tämän huulet tosiasiassa olivat ja miltä tämä maistui. Ja toivon mukaan saada vastaus suudelmaan.

Kello oli noin yksi iltapäivällä. Tentenin ja Leen pitäisi saapua joskus illalla Sunagakureen. Temari nousi ylös sängyltään ja käveli peilipöytänsä luokse. Hän katseli kuvajaistaan ja mietti, pitäisikö hänen laittautua Tenteniä varten. Hän otti hiusharjan ja veteli sitä otsatukkansa läpi huokaisten. Tuskin oli väliä oliko hän laittautunut vai ei, se ei tilannetta muuttaisi suuntaan eikä toiseen. Temari kiristi vielä vyötäröllään olevaa roosaa jättirusettinauhaa ja käveli sitten ulos huoneestaan. Ja taas kerran hän melkein törmäsi Gaaraan.

"Gaara! Aina sinä sitten seisot juuri ovien edessä!" hän murahti ja mulkaisi Gaaraa kiukkuisesti. Gaara vain katsoi häntä ilmeettömänä takaisin ja nyökkäsi. Temari kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa, mille Gaara nyt nyökkäsi?

"Lee on porteilla", Gaara sanoi ja laittoi kätensä puuskaan. Temari räpäytti silmiään ja kesti hetken ennen kuin hän sisäisti tiedon. Lee on porteilla… eli Tenten on siellä.

"Oi, mennään", Temari sanoi hymyillen iloisesti Gaaralle. Gaara melkein hymyili takaisin. Juju oli siinä, että hänen silmissään tuikki jokin hymyn tapainen, vaikka huulilla sitä ei näkynytkään. Se kuitenkin kelpasi hyvin Temarille, joka oli oppinut arvostamaan kaikkia niitä pieniä asioita, joilla hänen veljensä näytti välittävänsä. Kunnia näidenkin piirteiden ilmaantumisesta kuului Narutolle ja Leelle. Temarin tosiaan pitäisi keksiä keino kiittää heitä joskus.

Gaara ja Temari kiiruhtivat porttien luokse juuri sopivasti näkemään, kuinka portinvartija päästi kaksi Konohan ninjaa sisään. Molemmat näyttivät siltä, että olivat matkanneet niin nopeaa kuin pystyivät, eli suoraan sanoen he näyttivät hyvin ryvettyneiltä ja uupuneilta. Tai ainakin Tenten näytti uupuneelta.

"Yosh! Sunagakure, minä olen täällä taas! Ja ennätysajassa, nyt minun ei tarvitse juosta kahtasataa kierrosta kylän ympäri ennen kuin pääsen näkemään… Gaara!" Lee meuhkasi ja Gaaran nähtyään hänen kasvonsa levisivät vain Leelle mahdolliseen tajuttoman leveään virneeseen. Konohan Kaunis Vihreä Peto hyppäsi riemuissaan ilmaan ja sen jälkeen loikkasi halaamaan punapäistä hiekkaninjaa.

"Gaara! Pitkästä aikaa! On niin mukava nähdä sinua! Mitä sinulle kuuluu?" Lee riemuitsi rutistaessaan Kazekagea. Temari katsoi, kuinka hänen pikkuveljensä kietoi epäröiden omat kätensä vihreään pukeutuneen ninjan ympärille ja näin ollen halasi arasti takaisin. Gaara mutisi jotain hiljaisella äänellä vastaukseksi. Temari ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt siihen sen enempää huomiota, vaan kääntyi Tentenin puoleen.

"Temari, ihana nähdä", Tenten sanoi ja ojensi kätensä halatakseen blondia hiekkaninjaa. Temari hymyili ja sulkeutui halaukseen.

"Sama täällä Tenten…" hän sanoi pehmeällä äänellä ja tiukensi otettaan tytöstä. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja imi sisäänsä Tentenin tuoksua. Tyttö tuoksui puilta, hiekalta, hieltä ja hieman kanelilta. Temari ihmetteli aina, miten tyttö tuoksuikin kanelilta. Ehkä se oli jonkinlaista hajuvettä tai shampoota? Oli mikä oli, se oli kuitenkin osa Tentenin ominaistuoksua ja Temari piti siitä.

Hän tunsi kuinka Tenten rutisti häntä hellästi vielä kerran ja alkoi päästää irti sen jälkeen. Se oli aina merkki siitä, että halaus oli ohi. Temari antoi käsiensä valua alas Tentenin selkää pitkin ja siitä sitten tippua takaisin roikkumaan hänen sivuillaan.

"Olet varmaan väsynyt matkasta, mitä jos aloitettaisiin päivä virkistävällä suihkulla?" Temari kysyi hymyillen leveästi. Tentenin ilme kirkastui entisestään. Idea kelpasi hyvin, joten he kävelivät takaisin Kazekagen asuntoon. Kyseinen talo oli niin suuri, että sinne mahtuisi ihan hyvin Kazekagen koko perhe, vaikka kaikki kolme sisarusta menisivät naimisiin ja tekisivät jokainen kolme lasta. Temarin ja Kankuroun ei siis ollut tarvinnut hankkia omaa asuntoaan edes isänsä kuoleman jälkeen, kun kerran nuorimmasta sisaruksesta oli tullut viides Kazekage.

Tytöt saapuivat asunnolle ja kävelivät suoraa päätä Temarin huoneeseen. Tenten istuutui sängyn laidalle ja katseli kuinka Temari käveli kaappinsa luokse ja etsi sieltä neljä pyyhettä. Hän laski pyyhkeet sängylle vähän matkan päästä Tentenistä ja istuutui sitten tytön viereen.

"Mene sinä ensin, kun sinähän sitä suihkua enemmän tarvitset kuin minä", Temari sanoi naurahtaen. Tenten nyökkäsi ja alkoi näpertää toista nutturaansa auki.

"Anna kun minä", vaalea hiekkaninja sanoi ja työnsi hellästi Tentenin käden pois tämän hiuksista. Toinen tyttö vain naurahti ja laski kätensä syliinsä. Temari irrotti varovasti ensin toisen hiuslenkin ja sitten toisen, antaen lopulta Tentenin tummanruskeiden hiusten valua vapaasti alas tämän selkää pitkin. Hän laski hiuslenkit sänkynsä keskelle, jotteivät ne menisi minnekään hukkaan. Tenten heilautti päätään saaden hiuksensa lentämään kauniissa kaaressa hänen vasemmalle olalleen.

"Kun sinä kerran avasit minun hiukseni, niin saat takaisin samalla mitalla", Tenten sanoi ja iski silmää toiselle tytölle, kääntyen sitten tämän hiusten puoleen. Temari tunsi kuinka Tentenin sormet ujuttautuivat hänen hiustensa sekaan ottamaan pois hänen kampaustaan kasassa pitävät hiuslenkit. Yksi, kaksi, kolme ja kaikki neljä vaaleansinistä hiuslenkkiä olivat kohta Tentenin pinkkien vierellä sängyn keskellä. Temarin lyhyet vaaleat hiukset pörröttivät vähän joka suuntaan, kuten aina jos hänen kampauksensa avattiin. Häntä aina nolotti, kun joku näki hänet tällaisena. Hänen hiuksensa olivat niin karheat ja kuivat ja sojottivat minne sattuu. Mutta sitä se autiomaan ikuinen kuivuus teetti hiuksille, vaikka niitä kuinka hoitikin, niin ei mikään auttanut. Tentenillä puolestaan oli silkkisen sileät hiukset…

"Olenko koskaan sanonut, että olet kaunis kun hiuksesi ovat auki?" Temari kysyi uneksivalla äänellä, tuijottaen tyttöä ja unohtaen tykkänään kaiken muun. Raju puna nousi hänen poskilleen, kun hän tajusi puhuneensa ääneen. Ei tässä näin pitänyt käydä! Kyllähän hän kertoa aikoi, mutta hieman toisella tapaa.

"… et ole. Entä olenko minä koskaan kertonut, että sinulla on kaunis hymy?" kuului Tentenin vastaus, joka sai Temarin sydämen jättämään lyönnin väliin. Temari katsoi vieressään istuvaa Konohan kunoichia ja huomasi, että tämän huulilla oli ujo hymy ja poskilla vieno puna.

"Temari… olen jo jonkin aikaa tahtonut kertoa sinulle, että… minä todella pidän sinusta. **Todella** **pidän** sinusta", Tenten sanoi ja nojautui lähemmäs toista tyttöä. Ennen kuin Temari ehti edes reagoida, oli ruskeahiuksinen tyttö jo painanut huulensa toisen huulia vasten. Temari tunsi lämpimän tunteen rinnassaan ja onnen kyyneleet olivat tulvia ulos hänen sinisistä silmistään. Hän sulki silmänsä ja vastasi suudelmaan. Tentenillä oli pehmeät huulet…

"Temari…" Tenten mutisi vasten toisen tytön huulia, saaden tämän sydämen hakkaamaan entistäkin lujempaa. Tenten nojautui hieman kauemmaksi, jolloin Temari avasi silmänsä katsoakseen toista.

"Menemmekö sinne suihkuun?" Tenten kysyi hymyillen mahdottoman suloisesti. Temari kykeni vain hymyilemään ja nyökkäämään. Pian tytöt olivatkin jo pelkät pyyhkeet päällä ja matkalla suihkuun yhdessä.

ooooo

Kankurou työnsi päänsä ulos Temarin isommasta vaatekaapista ja katseli tyhjää huonetta. Virne kasvoillaan hän luikahti kaapista huoneen puolelle ja sulki oven hiljaa perässään. Hän käveli sängyn luokse ja katseli peiton päällä lojuvia kuutta hiuslenkkiä.

'Oli odotettavissa. Onneksi olkoon rakas lesbo-siskoni, sinulla on oikein mukava ja kaunis tyttöystävä. Onnea teille kahdelle', hän ajatteli hymyillen lämpimästi. Hän vilkuili huoneen lattialla lojuvia vaatteita ja kuunteli tarkasti. Hän oli varma, että kuuli Temarin kikattavan kylpyhuoneessa. Hän pudisti virnistellen päätään ja huokaisi sitten syvään. Hän vilkaisi vielä kerran sängylle ja kääntyi sitten kävelemään ulos huoneesta.

'Odotahan, kun Gaara kuulee tästä', Kankurou ajatteli virnistäen leveästi ja lähti sitten viipottamaan hilpeästi kohti pikkuveljensä huonetta.


	2. Tentenin pov

**Kuusi hiuslenkkiä, Tenten**

Siitä on niin pitkä aika, kun olen viimeksi nähnyt sinut, Temari-chan. Kauanko siitä jo on? Kuukausiko? Tuntuu paljon pidemmältä. Ilman sinua tunnen oloni niin yksinäiseksi, ettet edes uskoisi, kun kertoisin.

Tiedätkös, Neji aina välillä kyselee, että missä mättää. Hän on aina niin kultainen minulle, aina niin huolissaan. Lee myös, mutta hän nyt on huolissaan kaikista. Sitä paitsi hänkin kaipaa tapaamisiamme, koska se yleensä tarkoittaa sitä, että hän pääsee näkemään Gaaraa. Tiedäthän, hehän ovat parhaat ystävät, kuten me kaksi.

Voi minua hupsua, puhun taas keskenäni ajatuksissani. Ja kuten yleensäkin, kuvittelen puhuvani sinulle. Tai jos en puhuvani sinulle, niin ainakin kuvittelen, että kuulet ajatukseni, tunnet ne. Niin sinä tunnut aina tekevän silloin, kun olemme yhdessä. Yhdessä…

Temari-chan, en ole varma tahtoisinko sinun edes kuulevan kaikkia ajatuksiani. Jotkin ajatukseni ovat aika… erikoisia. Sellaisia, että en tiedä miten niihin suhtautuisit. Tai… on minulla kyllä aavistukseni. Mutta en ole niistä varma, minä vain luulen asioiden olevan niin. Voihan se olla, että taas kuvittelen omiani, näen sen, mitä tahdon nähdä. Temari, minä pidän sinusta todella paljon, suorastaan rakastan sinua. Juuri niin, sanan painavimmassa merkityksessä.

En tiedä miksi, mutta jotenkin kuvittelen myös sinun tuntevan samoin. Jokin vaisto kertoo sen minulle. Tapa, jolla katsot minua; minulle se viestii sitä, että olet minusta kiinnostunut samaan tapaan kuin minä sinusta. Tai sitten vain kuvittelen sen. Mutta oli se kuvitelmaa tai ei, niin ainakin nautin siitä täysin rinnoin. Se saa minun sydämeni tuntumaan niin lämpimältä, kun katsot minua sillä tapaa.

Kun kävelemme kadulla ja juttelemme, joskus kätemme osuvat vahingossa yhteen, niin lähekkäin me kuljemme. Minä pystyn pitämään pokerinaaman, mutta ainakin oletan nähneeni sinun joskus punastuneen hitusen. Vaikka saattaahan se olla myös tavallista nolostustakin, mutta ehkä… Minun sydämeni ainakin lyö niin paljon nopeampaa, kun se tapahtuu. Ja tahtoisin vain tarttua siihen käteesi ja pitää siitä edelleen kiinni, kävellä käsikkäin kanssasi. Yhdesti jopa tein niin, mutta sillä varjolla, että vedin sinut mukaani ostamaan jäätelöä. Muistatko, kun olit viimeksi Konohassa? Silloin kasvosi ainakin olivat helakanpunaiset, muistan sen hyvin. Omatkin poskeni taisivat hehkua hitusen, tai ainakin minusta tuntui kuin kasvoni olisivat olleet tulessa.

Voi Temari-chan, mitä sinä tunsit sillä hetkellä? Oliko se punastuminen merkki siitä, että tunnet samoin kuin minä? Vai johtuiko se vain siitä, että käyttäydyin kuin kahdeksan-vuotias pikkulapsi vetäessäni sinut mukaani siihen tapaan, oliko se nolostuksen punaa? Miksi sen täytyy olla näin vaikeaa? Jos toinen meistä olisi poika, niin kaikki olisi niin paljon helpompaa, tässä ei olisi kerta kaikkiaan mitään ongelmaa. Mutta nyt… kun me molemmat olemme tyttöjä, niin se olisi paitsi ulkopuolisten silmin outoa, myös erittäin epätodennäköistä, että meistä tulisi pari. Kuitenkin, siinä on pieni toivonkipinä, jota vaalin tarkasti. Tahdon tehdä siitä roihun.

"Tenten?" Nejin ääni keskeytti tytön ajatukset. Tenten käänsi katseensa ikkunan suunnalta Nejiin päin kysyvä hymy kasvoillaan. Nejin ilme oli huojentunut, eli jotain oli tapahtunut, jotain positiivista.

"Tehtävämme on virallisesti loppuun suoritettu, pääsemme huomenna palaamaan Konohaan", Neji sanoi hymyillen hitusen. Tentenin kasvot loistivat ilosta. Hän viittoi Nejin tulemaan viereensä ja poika noudatti pyyntöä. Neji sulki oven perässään ja tuli nojaamaan ikkunanlautaan Tentenin viereen.

"Neji, minä ajattelin mennä suoraan Sunagakureen sen sijaan, että tulisin heti Konohaan", Tenten sanoi katsahtaen Nejiin päin ja sen jälkeen kääntyen takaisin ikkunaan päin. Oli pilvinen ilta, eikä Iwagakuren tähtitaivasta näkynyt ollenkaan. Kuu tosin kumotti pilvien takaa himmeästi, tuoden edes osittain valoa pimeyteen. Hyuuga katseli myös ikkunasta ulos mietteliään näköisenä.

"Aiotko pyytää Leen mukaan?" hän kysyi ja käänsi katseensa Tenteniin päin. Tyttö lukitsi ruskeat silmänsä Nejin valkoisten silmien kanssa ja nyökkäsi hymyillen.

"Hän ei varmasti jäisi pois mistään hinnasta, etkä tahtoisi joutua olemaan hänen seurassaan, jos lähtisin Sunaan ilmoittamatta hänelle mitään", Tenten sanoi naurahtaen pehmeästi. Neji naurahti ja käänsi hymyilevät kasvonsa takaisin ikkunaan päin.

"Selvä on. Lähdettekö heti huomenna eriin suuntaan kuin minä ja Gai-sensei?" Neji kysyi, tuijotellen kokoajan pimenevään iltataivaaseen. Tenten vain nyökkäsi hiljaa. Hänen pitäisi silti kysyä vielä Leeltä, mutta vastaus oli niin itsestään selvä, ettei hänellä oikeasti olisi ollut mitään syytä edes kysyä.

ooooo

Temari-chan, olen tulossa. Iwagakuresta lähettämämme haukka tosin ehtii luultavasti ennen meitä perille, joten saat aikaa varautua. Ainakin olettaen, ettei Lee kovenna vauhtia tästä enempää.

"Tenten, mitä jos menisimme vielä nopeampaa? Ei se paljoa vaatisi ja säästäisi ainakin tunnin! Ajattele, olisimme tunnin aikaisemmin Sunassa! Tenten?"

Olet kyllä onnekas, sinulla ei ole tiimissäsi maailman nopeinta tai ainakin toiseksi nopeinta ninjaa, jolla on kaiken lisäksi hirveä kiire päästä perille. Sinulla on vain Kankurou ja Gaara, kumpikaan ei yleensä taida hoputella sinua, jolloin sinun ei tarvitse juuri koskaan juosta maksimivauhdillasi, ellei ole tositilanne.

"Tenten, kuunteletko sinä?"

Vaikka toisaalta, palan itsekin halusta nähdä sinut taas.

"Huh? Ah, noin sitä pitää, Tenten! Yosh, olemme Sunassa tuota pikaa!"

ooooo

Suna on näkyvissä! Teimme sen! Tosin… suihku tekisi kyllä poikaa. Olisikohan mitenkään mahdollista livahtaa suihkuun jonnekin yleiseen kylpylään, ennen kuin Temari saisi tietää tulostamme? Mitä minä taas ajattelinkaan, Gaara tietää kyllä heti, kun kylään saapuu ihmisiä, joten Temari saa tiedon välittömästi ja on portilla vastassa sekunnin murto-osassa sen jälkeen. Toivottavasti hien haju ei ole kovin pistävä…

"Yosh! Sunagakure, minä olen täällä taas! Ja ennätysajassa, nyt minun ei tarvitse juosta kahtasataa kierrosta kylän ympäri ennen kuin pääsen näkemään… Gaara!" Lee meuhkasi jo täydellä teholla heti kun he olivat päässeet portista sisään. Miten hän jaksoikin? Hetkinen! Gaara? Temari!

Tentenin katse kiersi nopeasti lähiympäristön ja osuikin lopulta Temariin. Tyttö oli keskittynyt Leen ja Gaaran… "Leemäiseen" jälleennäkemiseen, jolloin Tenten sai hetken aikaa tasata hengitystään ja korjata kampaustaan ja vaatteitaan. Onneksi muutamakin sekunti oli ninjalle pitkä aika.

"Temari, ihana nähdä", Tenten sanoi, kun blondi hiekkaninja kääntyi vihdoin hänen puoleensa antaakseen hänelle jakamattoman huomionsa. Tenten ojensi kätensä ja sulki Temarin halaukseen, johon kiteytyi kaikki se kaipuu, jota Tenten oli koko pitkän kuukauden ajan tuntenut.

"Sama täällä Tenten…" Temarin pehmeä ääni kuului Tentenin korvan vieressä. Tytön äänen kuuleminen oli kaikki, mitä Tenten ikinä tarvitsi palauttamaan voimansa pitkän reissun jälkeen. Samalla hän tunsi, kuinka Temarin ote hänestä tiukentui, veti hänet syvempään syleilyyn. Tentenin sydän lauloi ilosta ja onnesta, ehkä tämä oli juuri sitä, mitä hän toivoi… Mutta valitettavasti juuri nyt ei ollut sen aika, nyt oltiin keskellä katua, yleisellä paikalla. Hänen täytyisi päästää irti Temarista, lähteä tämän lämpimästä syleilystä. Hiukan surullisena Tenten rutisti tytön itseään vasten vielä kerran ja päästi sen jälkeen irti. Hän tunsi, kuinka Temarin kädet liukuivat hitaasti ja haluttomasti hänen selkäänsä pitkin alas. Temari-chan…

"Olet varmaan väsynyt matkasta, mitä jos aloitettaisiin päivä virkistävällä suihkulla?" Temari kysyi hymyillen leveästi. Tenten oli erittäin kiitollinen tarjouksesta, juuri suihkun tarpeessahan hän olikin. Kiitos, Temari-chan, sinä tosiaan osaat lukea ajatuksiani.

ooooo

Temari, olet onnenpekka, kun saat asua näin valtavassa ja kauniissa rakennuksessa. Olen tainnut mainitakin sen sinulle joskus, enkö olekin? Minä pidän myös huoneestasi, se on mukavan tilava ja tasapainoisesti sisustettu. Kyllä huone selvästikin kuvaa omistajaansa hyvin, ainakin sinun huoneesi. Tai oikeastaan kaikkien ystävieni huoneet kertovat heistä paljon. Mutta sinun huoneestasi pidän eniten, kuten myös sinusta.

Tenten istuutui Temarin sängyn laidalle ja seurasi tämän puuhasteluja. Kohta vaaleahiuksinen tyttö istuikin hänen vierelleen ja laski neljä pyyhettä sängyn laidalle.

"Mene sinä ensin, kun sinähän sitä suihkua enemmän tarvitset kuin minä", Temari sanoi naurahtaen. Tenten piti hänen naurustaan, se oli mukavan heleä, kuin kulkusten kilinä. Tenten alkoi hajamielisesti näpertää nutturoitaan auki, mutta Temari keskeytti hänet, työntäen hänen kätensä pois. Temari liu'utti omat sormensa Tentenin hiusten sekaan ja irrotti hiuslenkit hänen hiuksistaan. Jos aiemmin tapahtunut halaus oli jotain uskomattoman ihanaa, niin tämä oli vielä sitäkin ihanampaa.

Kun Tentenin pitkät tummanruskeat hiukset vihdoin pääsivät vapaaksi, tyttö heilautti päätään lennättäen ne kaaressa vasemmalle olkapäälleen. Tenten sulki hetkeksi silmänsä ja käänsi sitten katseensa Temariin päin.

"Kun sinä kerran avasit minun hiukseni, niin saat takaisin samalla mitalla", Tenten sanoi iskien silmää. Hänen sydämensä pamppaili niin lujaa. Tämä oli niin ihanaa! Ruskeahiuksinen tyttö ujutti sormensa Temarin karheisiin hiuksiin ja alkoi hitaasti ja hellästi irrottaa hiuslenkkejä tämän hiuksista. Temarin hiukset olivat niin erilaiset kuin hänen omansa. Tentenin hiukset olivat viimeisen päälle silkkiset ja hoidetut, pehmeät ja kiiltävät. Temarin hiukset puolestaan olivat joka suuntaan sojottavat, karheat ja kuivat kuin Sunagakuren erämaa. Tenten piti niistä juuri sellaisina kuin ne olivat.

Hän laski Temarin neljä vaaleansinistä hiuslenkkiä sängyn keskelle, omien pinkkien hiuslenkkiensä seuraan. Sen jälkeen hän käänsi katseensa takaisin tyttöön huomatakseen, kuinka tämä tuijotti häntä uneksiva ilme kasvoillaan.

"Olenko koskaan sanonut, että olet kaunis kun hiuksesi ovat auki?" Temari sanoikin yhtäkkiä. Tenten olisi voinut kiljua ilosta ja yhtä aikaa pyörtyä siihen paikkaan. Temari oikeasti…! Hän…!

Temarin kasvoille nousi raju puna ja tyttö näytti sekä häkeltyneeltä, että järkyttyneeltä. Siltä kuin olisi juuri paljastanut suurimman salaisuutensa. Minkä hän luultavasti tekikin, eikä Tenten olisi voinut olla onnellisempi asian vuoksi. Hänen kasvoilleen nousi onnellinen hymy ja kyyneleet yrittivät pukata ulos hänen ruskeista silmistään. Hän kuitenkin onnistui estämään sitä tapahtumasta.

"… et ole. Entä olenko minä koskaan kertonut, että sinulla on kaunis hymy?" Tenten kysyi vienon punan noustessa hänen poskilleen. Nyt oli oikea aika! Nyt oli tosiaan aika! Hänen unelmansa oli juuri käymässä toteen.

"Temari… olen jo jonkin aikaa tahtonut kertoa sinulle, että… minä todella pidän sinusta. **Todella** **pidän** sinusta", Tenten sanoi ja nojautui lähemmäs toista tyttöä. Nyt tai ei koskaan. Tämä olisi ratkaiseva siirto, sitten nähtäisiin, miten tässä todella kävisi.

Tenten painoi huulensa Temarin huulia vasten, ensin ujosti ja arasti, sitten hieman rohkeammin. Tämä oli hänen ensisuudelmansa. Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen suudellut ketään, tämä oli säästetty yksinomaan Temarille. Se ei kuitenkaan haitannut, sillä jokin vaisto ohjasi häntä, sai hänet liikuttamaan huuliaan hitusen, juuri sen verran, että huulet hankautuivat toisiaan vasten ja tekivät suudelmasta muutakin kuin pelkän tavallisen kosketuksen. Tekivät siitä ihmeellisen. Täydellisen suudelmasta teki se, että Temari vastasi siihen epäröimättä.

"Temari…" Tenten mutisi toisen huulia vasten. Temarin huulten jokainen värähdys aiheutti sykähdyksinä kulkevia värinäaaltoja Tentenin koko vartalossa. Hänen sydämensä hakkausrytmi tasoittui kuin taikaiskusta yllättävän raukeuden saavuttaessa hänet. Peli oli pelattu ja hän oli voittanut. Se tieto toi hänelle vakauden ja rauhallisuuden hänen koko sielulleen ja ruumiilleen, vastoin kaikkia odotuksia. Tenten nojautui kauemmas Temarista, katsoi tätä silmiin ja hymyili.

"Menemmekö sinne suihkuun?" hän kysyi. Hän sai vastaukseksi kauneimman näkemänsä hymyn ja pienen nyökkäyksen rakastamaltaan tytöltä, Temarilta. Hänen Temariltaan.


End file.
